Kamiee/dialogue
Unaligned *'Armadylean head diviner:' Hello there! Want to fight for freedom, and learn some snippets about divination to boot? Then get cracking and talk to the recruiter! Armadylean *'Armadylean head diviner:' Why, hello there, brave soldier of Armadyl! What can I do for you? **'Player:' I have some questions about you. ***'Armadylean head diviner:' What do you want to know? ****'Player:' Who are you? *****'Armadylean head diviner:' Call me Kamiee. I'm the head diviner of the Armadyleans. *****'Armadylean head diviner:' I've been experimenting with divination since wisps started popping up. Armadyl noticed me and asked me to help. Very convincing bird he is, too! *****'Armadylean head diviner:' I construct items and weapons to assist in the battle against Bandos. *****'Armadylean head diviner:' I study it all the time - even in my free time, you know? I'm relied on, you see. It's important we achieve Armadyl's vision of peace between mortals and gods. ****'Player:' Where are you from? *****'Armadylean head diviner:' I was born here. I mean, I was born in Varrock. It was tough. We didn't have two slices of cheese to rub together, and we had to make do with our wits and empty tummies. *****'Armadylean head diviner:' It was hard, no doubt about that. It got harder when a gang murdered my parents. *****'Armadylean head diviner:' I survived on my own. Aubury sneaked me the odd rune to practice with, hidden in loaves of bread. Almost choked the first time! *****'Armadylean head diviner:' I'd got a decent grasp on magic. But when divination energy started popping up, I was a natural. *****'Armadylean head diviner:' I met Taka'ra, who introduced me to Armadyl. They explained what they wanted to do with the world and... Well, you can't knock it, can you? Peace beats war every time. ****'Player:' Why do you follow Armadyl? *****'Armadylean head diviner:' I've been a scrapper all my life. Staying alive by kicking people where it hurts and running away, you know? But Armadyl showed me that living can't be about running away. *****'Armadylean head diviner:' He told me about when he ran away, hopping from world to world when he thought his aviansie were dead. He came to realise that running was achieving nothing. If he wanted to mean anything, he had to stand. *****'Armadylean head diviner:' So he stands against warmongers. And I'm doing the same. He's come back as a phoenix, and I'm back as a phoenix too! At least, if I can get some slightly redder feathers. *****'Armadylean head diviner:' This is why I follow Armadyl. He's striving to end the constant wars between the gods, so that one day we can all live in peace. It's a lovely thought. ****'Player:' Can I ask something else? **'Player:' I have questions about divination. ***'Armadylean head diviner:' What do you want to know? ****'Player:' What is it? *****'Armadylean head diviner:' Divination is as far as I've got to grips with it - the process of gathering the life juice of Guthix and weaving it into divine energy. The energy's a kind of magic matter that can be made into various gubbins. *****'Armadylean head diviner:' You'll create things like portents, signs and divine locations. Things that can help you with your day-to-day life. *****'Armadylean head diviner:' In our case, we're powering a building-sized ritual to stop Bandos. A war-ender. We call it the Divine Focus. ****'Player:' Why are you using it? ****''If you have a Bronze, Silver, or Gold Armadylean token.'' *****'Armadylean head diviner:' I'd rather not say to just anyone. ****''If you have a Runite or Dragon Armadylean token.'' *****'Armadylean head diviner:' I've always been a fan of learning new things. As a girl, I had to adapt to survive. *****'Armadylean head diviner:' So when I came across some wisps, I wondered how I could use them. Or make money from them, you know. *****'Armadylean head diviner:' But I'm an Armadylean now. It's been great for creating items that have helped my new tribe, and beating Bandos of course. *****'Armadylean head diviner:' With a little luck, everyone will live in peace and harmony once the battle is over. ****'Player:' Where did it come from? *****'Armadylean head diviner:' I'm told that divination has only come about since the death of Guthix. So, some smart fellas are saying that it's Guthix's life force. *****'Armadylean head diviner:' Or it could be the barrier that Guthix put up to stop the gods from returning. *****'Armadylean head diviner:' Or it could be the energy from the world, and it's been leaking out since the Battle of Lumbridge. *****'Armadylean head diviner:' Whatever it is, diviners are putting the lifeforce back into the world and hoping that nothing bad happens. ****'Player:' Can I ask something else? **'Player:' I have questions about the Divine Focus. **''If you have a Bronze, Silver, or Gold Armadylean token.'' ***'Armadylean head diviner:' That's need to know information, and only trusted supporters need to know. Sorry. **''If you have a Runite or Dragon Armadylean token.'' ***'Armadylean head diviner:' We need all this divine energy so that we can power the weapon we've created to stop Bandos. ***'Armadylean head diviner:' The tower we're standing in contains a beam of energy. We're making a gizmo...spell...thing that will redirect that energy. ***'Armadylean head diviner:' Then we'll point it at Bandos's tower and bring an end to the battle. ***'Armadylean head diviner:' It couldn't be closer. We need to gather all the divination we can. Let's get there before Bandos. **'Player:' That's all I have to say. ***'Armadylean head diviner:' Get divining! In the name of Armadyl! Bandosian * Armadylean head diviner: Stay away, blasphemer! Armadyl will strike you down! Just you see. Tuska Comes Category:The Bird and the Beast